Junior
by AUTHOR LUMUTAN
Summary: Haruno Sakura, spesies bad girl tapi pintar yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Sabaku No Gaara, seorang junior yang berhasil menyulut api kemarahannya. /AU punya/Warning and summary inside/Mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Junior

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : Teens

Main Cast :

Haruno Sakura

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Summary :

Haruno Sakura.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah salah satu siswi kelas 11 yang terkenal berkat sikapnya yang santai dan tak sopan plus otak encernya. Hampir semua guru mengingat namanya karena dia siswi berprestasi yang aktif. Ia dipercaya sebagai tangan kanan wali kelas serta ketua ekskul paduan suara.

Teman satu angkatannya menjulukinya preman karena dia memang _tomboy_. Dia suka membuat masalah dan kena hukuman. Dia cukup ekspresif dan _ringan tangan_. Kalau dia tidak suka denganmu, bisa saja kau mendapat tonjokan mautnya.

Sayangnya, Gaara seorang junior yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Sakura, tak sengaja menyulut kemarahan Sakura si singa sekolah.

Apa yang terjadi? Kau pasti bisa menebaknya.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog

"Haruno Sakura!"

Seruan dengan intonasi tegas itu sukses membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya seribut pasar pagi berubah menjadi seperti kuburan lama yang sudah tidak terurus lagi, begitu sunyi dan sepi. Penghuni kelas yang tadinya asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing kini melirik bangku belakang, dimana seorang siswi berpenampilan berantakan tengah tertidur pulas di atas meja dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

Bu Anko sang guru Biologi yang barusan berteriak memanggil anak bernama Sakura kini berjalan mendekati bangku belakang. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah yang masih tertahan sebagian. Ketika ia berdiri di samping meja anak itu, secara tiba-tiba ia menggebrak meja dengan keras, menumpahkan kemarahannya.

Atas dasar keterkejutannya, Sakura yang terkadang mengigau saat tidur merespon dengan suara lantang. "Naikkan gaji saya, Bu!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa keras. Sedangkan Sakura yang baru saja terbangun kini menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mengelap air liur yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. Matanya melotot lebar saat ia melihat Bu Anko berdiri di samping mejanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sakura menengak ludahnya.

"Sa-saya minta maaf, Bu! Kemarin sa-"

"Keluar dari kelas saya sekarang juga!" Anko memotong kalimat Sakura dengan hardikan keras. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, kepalanya pusing karena mendengar suara Anko yang keras dan bernada tinggi.

"Kamu masih mengantuk juga? Sana! Hormat pada bendera sampai istirahat! Supaya mata kamu segar lagi!" Anko berteriak dengan geram. Ia menarik lengan Sakura yang kurus agar Sakura dapat bangkit dari kursinya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan beberapa kali menghela napas lelah. Ia berjalan lesu dengan kepala tertunduk. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidur di jam pelajaran guru _killer_ seperti Bu Anko? Ini karena Lee mengatakan bahwa guru ular itu ada urusan. Ternyata penyihir itu menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat. Hari ini memang nasibnya buruk.

Sakura pergi ke lapangan bakset dimana bendera merah putih berkibar dengan perkasa. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia melaksanakan hukuman dari Bu Anko. Sakura menegapkan badannya di bawah mentari pagi. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap bendera. Tangannya miring empat puluh lima derajat, membentuk sikap hormat sempurna dengan jari tengah berdempet pada ujung alis. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur mendapat hukuman seperti ini, daripada disuruh menyikat kamar mandi yang bau lebih baik ia hormat pada bendera sekaligus menonton pertandingan basket di lapangan yang ada di seberangnya. Hitung-hitung cuci mata sebentar.

"Oi! Tolong lempar bolanya!"

Sakura yang tadinya sibuk mendongak ke arah bendera kini menurunkan kepalanya. Ia melirik ke samping, sebuah bola basket menggelinding lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sebelum menanggapi permintaan tolong yang kurang ajar itu, Sakura lebih dulu melempar pandangannya ke arah lapangan basket. Dua tim yang sedang berkompetisi itu memandang ke arahnya, mengharapkan responnya.

"Ambil saja sendiri!" teriak Sakura bodo amat. Sepuluh orang yang dari tadi meliriknya menghela napas kesal. Mereka tak lagi menatap Sakura, namun dari ekor matanya Sakura dapat melihat bahwa mulut mereka terus bergerak menggumamkan umpatan kesal. Sayangnya Sakura tak peduli, ia lebih memilih untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Melempar bola terlalu susah ya untukmu?" Salah satu pemain, tepatnya orang yang berteriak minta tolong itu bertanya dengan nada kesal. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis. Sedangkan Sakura yang tak mau ambil pusing tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Bahkan menoleh pun dia enggan.

"Kau harus bicara lebih sopan saat minta tolong." balas Sakura seadanya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendelik, lalu tertawa hambar. Ia mendekati Sakura dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

"Hei! Kau pikir tidak menatap orang yang mengajakmu bicara itu sopan? Seharusnya kau bercermin dulu sebelum menceramahiku!" Laki-laki itu berseru kesal. Namun Sakura yang tenang tidak menanggapinya secara serius. Ia masih berdiri dengan tenang, tanpa ekspresi yang menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Terus kau mau apa? Meninggalkan pertandinganmu demi menceramahiku?" Sakura menjawab dengan mengajukan pertanyaan baru. Intonasinya datar, begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ya! Aku akan meninggalkan pertandingan itu dan menceramahimu sampai aku puas!" Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan mantap.

Manik _pale green_ miliknya berkilat marah, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia sekarang. Tetapi Sakura tetap tidak peduli. Ia tetap mengabaikan semua celotehan tak penting dari lawan bicaranya. Bagi Sakura, orang yang ada di depannya ini hanyalah anak kecil yang merengek karena mainannya rusak. Begitu ia puas berkoar-koar untuk meluapkan rasa kesalnya, tanpa disuruh nanti dia akan pergi sendiri, mencari mainan baru lagi. Intinya, Sakura sama sekali tak terpancing.

Kesal akan tingkah Sakura yang super bodo amat, laki-laki itu menurunkan pandangan Sakura dengan meletakkan bola yang dipegangnya ke atas kepala Sakura kemudian menekannya ke bawah sehingga sekarang mereka bertatapan. Manik giok Sakura yang dingin bertemu dengan iris _pale green_ milik laki-laki kekanak-kanakan yang bersinar terang.

Sakura menghembuskan napas, berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya yang mulai naik ke permukaan. Ia menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki itu sehingga bola yang ada di atas kepalanya jatuh ke bawah. Sakura tak lagi hormat pada bendera. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada laki-laki berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku kira orang tidak sopan sepertimu tidak akan mau menatap mataku." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan senyum miring yang merendahkan Sakura.

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat ke atas, membentuk satu lengkungan senyum sinis yang mendukung aura gelapnya. "Sebelum aku marah, sebaiknya kau angkat kaki dari sini. Lanjutkan pertandinganmu dan jangan sekali-sekali melihat ke arah sini lagi." Sakura memberi peringatan dengan intonasi lambat penuh penekanan.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan terus berdiri di sini sampai kau kesal lalu marah."

Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas. Ia memperhatikan penampilan anak tengil di depannya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut merahnya berantakan. Wajahnya yang menyebalkan dipenuhi peluh. Kaos hitamnya basah. Celana olahraganya yang diganti dengan celana basket membuat kaos kaki yang tingginya di atas mata kaki terlihat. Dia memang anak-anak. Tepatnya, anak baru yang belum tahu apa-apa.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Harusnya kau jangan banyak tingkah, anak baru." Sakura menegurnya dengan senyuman meremehkan. Laki-laki itu sempat kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali dengan ekspresi normalnya. Ia balas menampilkan senyum sinis yang menunjukkan bahwa ia meremehkan Sakura.

"Jadi gadis pendek sepertimu ini adalah kakak kelas? Aku kira kita seangkatan, soalnya tinggimu di bawahku sih." Laki-laki yang jelas-jelas anak baru itu membalas dengan nada menyindir. Sakura tersenyum paksa. Sakura melirik laki-laki itu, tingginya memang hanya setara dengan setengah lengan laki-laki itu.

Ada hal yang perlu kalian ketahui. Salah satu hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini adalah disebut pendek! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pendek? Memangnya tinggi badan menjadi standar untuk jadi kakak kelas? Ia akui, banyak anak kelas satu yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak, di angakatannya pun juga begitu.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangan sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Anak baru itu nyengir, mengejek Sakura dengan bangga. Ia memang sengaja membuat Sakura tersulut amarahnya. Dan kehendaknya berhasil.

"Jadi gadis sepen- Ah!"

BUAGHH!

Laki-laki itu mengusap-usap sudut bibirnya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Tinjuan Sakura memang cukup keras, wajar saja kalau sudut bibirnya sobek. Melihat hasil karyanya, Sakura tersenyum. Sedangkan segerombolan teman bermain laki-laki itu langsung berlari menghampiri dengan wajah cemas. Mereka sibuk menanyakan keadaan temannya yang masih tertunduk sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya. Sakura hanya menonton dengan menyunggingkan seringaian seramnya.

"Lain kali jangan banyak tingkah ya, adik kecil." Sakura mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan senyum yang sengaja ia buat semanis mungkin. Laki-laki yang baru saja ditonjok Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki Sakura yang menjauh.

"Pak Kakashi! Ada yang melarikan diri setelah memukul orang!" Laki-laki itu berteriak dengan suara lantang.

Mendengar teriakan itu, pria berkepala dua itu memutar haluan menuju lapangan. Sakura yang diadukan pun segera berlari meningglkan tempat kejadian. Tetapi anak yang dipukulnya berhasil mencengkram lengannya sampai guru yang bernama Kakashi itu datang ke lepangan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Kakashi saat ia melihat sudut bibir laki-laki berambut merah itu berdarah. Tanpa disuruh, secara serempak, sekumpulan kaum Adam yang terlibat dalam pertandingan basket menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura? Kau membuat ulah lagi?" Kakashi menatap Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengatur pernapasannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, bersiap mengakui dosa yang sudah ia lakukan.

" _Yes, sir_!" Sakura menjawab layaknya seorang prajurit pada komandannya. Laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura.

Sakura kini berdiri tegap. Matanya menyorot tajam. Tidak ada rasa bersalah yang tersirat melalui ekspresinya. Kakashi menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia adalah seorang wali kelas. Ia sangat biasa dengan masalah seperti ini. Parahnya, ia adalah wali kelas 11 IPA 4, kelas Haruno Sakura.

"Kau mau jadi rangking sepuluh?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ayolah, Pak. Jangan mengancamku dengan rangking! Aku akan menjalankan hukuman apapun kecuali turun peringkat." Sakura menjawab dengan tegas.

Kakashi mendesah frustasi. "Kau dihukum untuk hormat bendera kan? Lanjutkan itu."

Pandangan Kakashi beralih pada anak laki-laki yang tadi menjerit memanggilnya. "Kau juga dijemur."

Anak laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Saya kan tidak-"

"Setelah istirahat langsung ke ruang BK. Kalian berdua." Kakashi memotong protesan laki-laki itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Semangat!"

Secara bergantian, dua tim yang bertanding basket itu bersorak dengan menepuk pundak laki-laki itu. Selesai dengan itu, mereka ditinggal berdua. Sakura sudah memulai acara hormat benderanya. Sedangkan laki-laki itu masih menatap Sakura yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

Sekarang pukul delapan pagi. Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat pukul sepuluh. Berhubung istirahat hanya setengah jam, mereka akan menuju ruang BK setelah jam setengah sebelas dengan perut keroncongan dan kulit yang dipanggang matahari.

Tidak enak pada Sakura, laki-laki itu juga ikut hormat. Iris _pale green_ laki-laki itu masih setia memandangi Sakura yang hormat bendera tanpa ekspresi. Dia tahu, gadis pendek di sebelahnya ini pasti lelah dan kepanasan tentunya.

"Ganti tempat." Tanpa aba-aba, laki-laki pindah ke samping kanan Sakura lalu mendorong Sakura dengan lengannya agar bergeser sedikit ke kiri. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendelik tajam. Ia menukar pandangannya ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Sakura kesal. Laki-laki itu tidak menoleh, ia masih setia memandang bendera di atasnya. Tepatnya ia meniru perilaku Sakura.

"Kau kepanasan kan? Melindungi orang dari panas itu kewajiban orang yang tinggi sepertiku."

Sakura mendengus lalu kembali memandang bendera. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. "Kekanak-kanakan sekali."

Atmosfer keheningan melingkupi mereka. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk membuka topik pembicaara. Ups, sepertinya tidak begitu karena Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak memukulmu." Sakura berkata dengan nada super perlan, hampir setara gumaman namun laki-laki itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena mereka berdiri berdampingan.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Aku yang memancingmu untuk memukulku. Maaf."

Sakura terkekeh. "Mau bagaimana pun harusnya tidak boleh main fisik. Itu aturannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Gaara." Laki-laki bernama Gaara itu mengubah topik pembicaraannya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku Sakura." Sakura balas mengenalkan dirinya, meskipun itu sekadar formalitas.

"Jurusan IPA?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "IPS ya?"

"Tentu saja. IPS menyenangkan!" Gaara berseru senang.

Percakapan sederhana itu terus berlanjut. Mereka bicara tentang banyak hal. Seputar sekolah, hobi, dan yang lainnya. Dua jam mereka habiskan untuk saling mengenal dengan singkat lewat percakapan sederhana itu. Sampai istirahat selesai, mereka tidak merasa lapar dan lelah karena keasyikan mengobrol. Mereka juga tidak sadar dengan tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka.

Di saat kau sudah memiliki teman mengobrol yang asyik, kau seperti masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan pergi ke dunia sendiri. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanmu. Tidak ada yang kau perdulikan. Kau hanya terus hanyut dan semakin hanyut dalam percakapan yang terus menyeretmu ke arus yang entah kemana ujungnya.

* * *

To Be Continue..

HEYHOOO! WELCOME BACK TO AUTHOR LUMUTAN'S WORLD!

Author senang sekali bisa kembali ke dunia menyenangkan bernama fanfiction ini. Berhubung author memiliki ide cerita dan waktu untuk mengetik, author buru-buru post ff ini. Author kembali menyambut kalian dengan pari GaaSaku. Fans GaaSaku mana suaranya?! #teriakteriak

Oke, perlu kalian ketahui, ff yang satu ini author buat based on true story loh hehe. Tapi true story nya sekitar tiga persen doang, sisanya yaaa.. hasil imajinasi author sendiri doang wkwk. Pertanyaan yang akan author tanyakan adalah, apakah kalian suka dengan ff ini? Kalo suka author bakal berusaha update lagi. Kalo enggak si.. ya masih tetep lanjutlah wkwk

Author sangat menunggu respon kalian semua, author si berdoanya supaya kalian pada suka sih hehe.. Akhir kata, author pamit undur diri. Author mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, author terima kasih juga karena kalian masih meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff author nista ini:) Author setia menunggu review dari readers tersayang:)

OH IYA! Berhubung ini bulan ramadhan yaa..

Author mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa dan mohon maaf lahir batin ya semuanyaaa!

Babayyyyyy!;)))


	2. Chapter 2 : Pulang

Junior

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : Teens

Main Cast :

Haruno Sakura

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. EYD yang tidak sempurna atau salah dan berantakan juga termasuk. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Gaara." Laki-laki bernama Gaara itu mengubah topik pembicaraannya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku Sakura." Sakura balas mengenalkan dirinya, meskipun itu sekadar formalitas.

"Jurusan IPA?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "IPS ya?"

"Tentu saja. IPS menyenangkan!" Gaara berseru senang.

Percakapan sederhana itu terus berlanjut. Mereka bicara tentang banyak hal. Seputar sekolah, hobi, dan yang lainnya. Dua jam mereka habiskan untuk saling mengenal dengan singkat lewat percakapan sederhana itu. Sampai istirahat selesai, mereka tidak merasa lapar dan lelah karena keasyikan mengobrol. Mereka juga tidak sadar dengan tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka.

Di saat kau sudah memiliki teman mengobrol yang asyik, kau seperti masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan pergi ke dunia sendiri. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanmu. Tidak ada yang kau perdulikan. Kau hanya terus hanyut dan semakin hanyut dalam percakapan yang terus menyeretmu ke arus yang entah kemana ujungnya.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pulang

"Masuk."

Mendengar sahutan dari suara berat khas pria dewasa, Sakura masuk ke ruang BK dengan langkah santai. Dari belakang, Gaara mengekorinya. Tanpa disuruh bahkan dipersilahkan, Sakura sudah duduk tepat di hadapan pria berambut perak yang arahnya melawan gravitasi. Sebagai kebiasaannya, Sakura mulai mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sembari melihat detail seluruh ruangan melalui ekor matanya.

"Wih! Ada teh manis nganggur nih. Buat saya, ya Pak?" Sakura menatap secangkir teh yang terletak di samping tumpukan map dengan tatapan penuh harap. Pria itu membetulkan letak masker yang menutupi mulutnya lalu mengangguk pasrah. Begitu mendapat persetujuan dari sang empunya minuman, Sakura menghabiskan teh itu dalam sekali teguk.

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika ia meletakkan cangkir kosong dengan sedikit tenaga. "Makasih ya, Pak. Kebetulan saya belum makan apa-apa."

Gaara masih berdiri, menatap Sakura dengan tingkah tidak sopannya. Pria berambut perak itu menghembuskan napas saat ia melihat Gaara. Mendapat gerakan kepala sebagai isyarat untuk duduk di samping Sakura, Gaara pun segera duduk. Sakura kembali mengayunkan kakinya sembari menatap seluruh ruangan ini. Sedangkan Gaara menatap meja pria berambut perak itu. Di sana ada setumpuk berkas dalam map, papan nama bertuliskan Hatake Kakashi, dan cangkir yang kosong.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Kakashi menyodorkan satu map yang cukup tebal ke hadapan Sakura. Sakura menampilkan cengirannya saat ia membuka map berwarna hijau itu. Beberapa lembar kertas langsung berhamburan jatuh ke bawah, untung ada Gaara yang dengan sigap memungut semuanya. Dari dalam map itu, Sakura mengambil kertas yang kosong. Ia mengambil pena kemudian mulai menulis.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menilik penampilan Gaara dari ujung rambut sampai setengah badan yang terlihat. Rambut Gaara berantakan, wajahnya masih dipenuhi dengan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia memakai kaos hitam yang lengket di badannya.

"Sabaku No Gaara, Pak." Gaara menjawab sopan.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya baru lihat kamu. Kelas sepuluh, ya?"

"Iya, Pak. Saya kelas 10 IPS 4."

Kakashi kembali mengangguk. Sebentar matanya melirik Sakura yang bersemangat untuk menulis pengakuan dosanya. Pandangan Kakashi kembali tertuju pada Gaara yang masih setia menatap lurus matanya.

"Kamu ada masalah apa sama dia?"

Gaara menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Apakah dia harus bercerita? Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ini masalah sepele sih. Ini juga salahnya karena memancing murka Sakura.

Merasa bahwa atmosfer keheningan melingkupi mereka, Sakura menghentikan acara menulisnya. Matanya beralih untuk mengamati dua laki-laki yang sedang duduk berhadapan ini. Kakashi melipat tangannya dengan siku bertumpu pada meja, sedangkan Gaara masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _'aku-harus-apa?'_. Sakura balas menatap Gaara dengan tatapan _'apa?'_. Kakashi mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Aku saja yang cerita!" Sakura berseru dengan kesal. Mendengar itu, Kakashi dan Gaara langsung menatap Sakura yang sudah berdehem beberapa kali.

"Jadi.. Selesai upacara, Lee teriak-teriak kegirangan karena katanya Bu Anko ada urusan dan tidak bisa masuk. Mendengar kabar bahagia itu, saya sebagai anak yang baik memutuskan untuk tidur, ya kan? Daripada saya bolos ke kantin enakan saya tidur. Nah.. Pas saya sudah enak-enakan tidur, tiba-tiba Bu Anko gebrak meja terus marah-marah. Akhirnya saya disuruh hormat bendera. Ternyata kabar dari Lee itu adalah gosip murahan. Lee itu memang penggosip, Pak! Gara-gara gosip dia, saya jadi kena hukum!" Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Gaara yang melihat Sakura bercerita dengan gerakan tangan serta ekspresi yang mendukung hanya tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Sakura.. Lucu!

"Berhubung ini adalah salah saya karena percaya gosip dari Lee, saya bertekad untuk menjalani hukumannya dengan baik. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Pak. Saya hormat bendera sambil nonton orang tanding basket. Tiba-tiba, bolanya itu lari ke luar lapangan dan berhenti di dekat kaki saya. Terus ada yang teriak, _'Oi! Tolong lempar bolanya!'_. Karena mereka minta tolongnya tidak sopan, ya.. saya suruh ambil sendiri. Salah satu dari mereka datang, orang itu ialah si anak tengil ini! Dia yang mancing-mancing saya untuk marah berkat nada menyindir sok hebatnya. Yang buat saya lebih marah lagi, dia bilang saya pendek, Pak! Dia menghina fisik saya! Sebagai balasannya, saya tonjok dia." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman manis yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai seringaian setan. Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian helaan napas kembali terdengar. Gaara yang mendengar cerita super detail dari Sakura hanya tersenyum malu dan mengangguk untuk menyatakan bahwa apa yang diceritakan Sakura itu benar. Sakura yang baru selesai _story telling_ kini duduk dengan napas terengah karena cukup lelah dengan gerakan tangan, nada yang mendukung, serta ekspresi yang ia keluarkan secara alami.

"Kalau begitu ka-"

"Kami sudah berbaikan, Pak." Gaara memotong kalimat Kakashi yang sudah dapat ditebak. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Lain kali jangan sampai terjadi lagi. Kamu, Sakura, jaga emosi kamu. Jangan sampai mukul anak orang lagi. Kamu juga Gaara, jaga nada bicara kamu. Kalau ketemu orang sejenis Sakura, kamu bisa lebih parah dari ini. Itu saja pesan dari saya. Karena sudah berbaikan, tidak perlu berdamai di sini lagi. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas."

Sakura dan Gaara mengangguk serempak. Mereka sama-sama beranjak dari bangku itu, Gaara si anak baru masih menunjukkan sopan santunnya dengan menyalam Kakashi. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang memang selalu bertindak semaunya. Dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cengiran kuda khas yang menghiasi wajah cerianya.

"Siap, Pak! Saya pamit dulu, ya!" seru Sakura sambil memakai pantofel hitamnya.

Kakashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya memijit pelipisnya karena pusing dengan tingkah laku Sakura. Untuk merespon salam undur diri dari Sakura ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir kucing yang masuk ke dapur. Setelah mendapat izin dari Kakashi, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruang konseling itu. Gaara yang masih ada di dalam cepat-cepat keluar dan memakai sepatu olahraganya. Ia berlari kecil, menyusul Sakura yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Beberapa langkah kemudian posisi mereka sudah sejajar.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Gaara sembari menuruni tangga bersama Sakura yang bergerak lincah.

"Antara bolos atau masuk kelas soalnya ini jam olahraga, katanya gurunya lagi ada urusan." Sakura menjawab seadanya.

Sekarang mereka berhenti di koridor laboratorium. Kalau terus menyusuri koridor, ia akan sampai ke kantin. Kalau ia berjalan lurus dan lewat lapangan basket, ia akan kembali ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sebaiknya dia berjalan ke arah mana?

"Mau bolos atau belajar?" Gaara bertanya untuk memastikan. Sakura menggeleng tidak tahu. Ia ragu. Ia teringat akan ancaman Kakashi tadi. Kalau kali ini peringkatnya turun, Ibunya akan menceramahinya habis-habisan!

"Bingung." jawab Sakura dengan melirik koridor dan lapangan basket secara bergantian.

Hatinya masih ragu. Hatinya ingin ia makan enak di kantin, sedangkan otaknya ingin dia masuk kelas dan belajar Fisika. Sakura mendesah frustasi. Keputusan ini sangat sulit. Sama sulitnya dengan disuruh memilih makan bakso atau nasi goreng. Semuanya sama-sama enak!

"Masuk kelas sana."

 _Deg!_

PLAK!

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Gaara menyarankannya untuk masuk kelas sambil mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya. Jantung Sakura sempat berhenti berdetak sesaat. Namun tubuhnya tetap memberi respon tak kalah cepatnya. Secepat kilat, Sakura mengayunkan tangan kanannya untuk mendarat di dataran pipi mulus milik Gaara. Sekarang pipi Gaara memerah dengan cap lima jarinya di sana.

Sakura yang tadinya berdiri membelakangi Gaara kini membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mata mereka dapat beradu. Gaara mematung di tempat dengan wajah syok akibat perbuatan Sakura. Ia memegang pipinya yang merah dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghembuskan napas lalu mengusap wajahnya gusar. Perasaan tidak enak menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia dirundung rasa bersalah, sedikit tepatnya. Sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Kepala itu bagian yang suci! Jangan berani memegangnya lagi atau kupatahkan tanganmu!" seru Sakura dengan wajah galak. Gaara masih diam mematung. Sakura yang kesal dengan tingkah Gaara dan tingkah dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas.

Gaara tidak berkomentar apa-apa namun _pale green_ itu masih setia memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin cepat menghilang karena gadis gila itu berlari menuju tangga untuk naik ke koridor kelas 11 jurusan IPA. Gaara masih terdiam sampai punggung Sakura benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Satu lengkungan senyum terbit menghias wajahnya yang merah berkat tamparan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, ya? Anak yang ajaib." gumam Gaara lengkap dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Hei! Gaara! Ayo, masuk kelas." Satu sahutan dari laki-laki berambut biru dongker dengan model pantat ayam itu membuat Gaara segera meninggalkan koridor laboratorium. Ia berjalan menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

"Masalahmu sudah beres?" tanya orang itu dengan memandang Gaara yang sampai sekarang masih tersenyum. Kening orang itu mengkerut. Iris _onyx_ tajam miliknya meneliti penampilan Gaara dari atas sampai bawah. Gaara normal, tidak ada yang berubah dari tampilannya. Lantas, kenapa dia tersenyum?

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri."

Gaara menoleh ke arah temannya yang sepantar dengannya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Kau yang gila, Sasuke. Tumben sekali banyak bicara." balas Gaara dengan kekehan mengejek. Temannya yang bernama Sasuke itu mendengus kesal lalu berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Gaara yang entah kenapa masih saja tersenyum.

"Tunggu aku, Sasuke!" seru Gaara sembari lari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah duduk manis di bangku kesayangannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Pipinya bersemu? Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Kepikiran akan kejadian tadi dan merasa bersalah? Tidak juga, Sakura cepat sekali melupakan semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk tidur agar kepalanya tidak penuhi segala omong kosong.

"Hei, jidat lebar. Kau kenapa?" Seorang gadis bermata coklat menghampiri meja Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya kini memandangi gadis bercepol yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

"Anak TK tidak perlu tahu." jawab Sakura dengan sinis. Gadis itu menggeram kesal lalu secara tiba-tiba ia menepuk kening Sakura dengan keras. Sebagai gadis yang memiliki respon yang bagus, Sakura langsung bergerak untuk mematahkan lima jari temannya. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan sehingga Sakura melepaskannya.

"Kau ini makin hari makin gila!" keluh gadis itu sambil memijat-mijat jarinya yang sudah berbunyi _'tek'_ berkat usaha Sakura yang berniat mematahkan jarinya.

"Kau yang gila karena mengganggu orang gila." Sakura membalas asal-asalan. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas, meluapkan rasa kesal atas tingkah Sakura.

"Kakak mau tidur dulu. Anak TK tidak boleh mengganggu, ya!" Sakura mengusap-usap kepala gadis bercepol dua itu. Setelah itu dia mengambil tas ransel hitamnya sebagai bantal dan berbaring di lantai.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, sialan!" Gadis yang diejek Sakura dengan sebutan anak TK itu berseru kesal. Sayangnya orang yang sedang diumpati sudah terlelap tidur.

Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk mengulangi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Dari tadi pagi dia ingin tidur. Ia berani melakukannya karena saat ini tiga jam pelajaran Penjasorkes. Kebetulan sekali, gurunya sedang ada urusan. Selanjutnya adalah dua jam Fisika, dan gurunya yang baik hati tidak akan masuk kecuali saat pelajaran tambahan nanti. Atas dasar itulah Sakura berani untuk tidur.

Agar tidak terlena, Sakura selalu meminta Tenten membangunkannya kalau ada guru. Ya, gadis bercepol dua dengan mata coklat yang sedari tadi Sakura ejek dengan sebutan anak TK itu aslinya bernama Tenten. Ia adalah orang yang duduk di sampingnya sekaligus teman baiknya. Hal yang harus kalian ketahui, di kelas ini mereka duduk sendiri-sendiri.

Dan sampai sekarang Sakura masih tertidur nyenyak, sedangkan Tenten mengawasinya seperti seorang Ibu pengertian.

Terima kasih pada Tenten.

* * *

"Hei, jidat! Jidat! Jidat!" Tenten yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya menendang Sakura yang masih tidur di bawah lantai. Sakura yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Bu Kurenai sudah di sini! Bangun sekarang atau kau akan mati!" Tenten kembali berseru heboh. Sakura masih menggeliat tidak jelas.

 _Hazelnut_ Tenten melebar tatkala Kurenai sudah melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Geram akan tingkah Sakura, Tenten memutuskan untuk menendang Sakura sekuat tenaganya sehingga gadis itu meringis pelan setelah bangun dari tidurnya. _Emerald_ itu menatap Tenten dengan sorot mata sinis, layaknya leser pembunuh yang siap mencincang tubuhmu.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" Kurenai yang melihat Sakura yang terduduk di lantai bertanya sembari berjalan menuju barisan Sakura. Sakura masih menatap Tenten. Tetapi gadis itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum masam kemudian berbisik pelan, "Maafkan aku teman."

Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Cengiran kuda khasnya kembali ia tunjukkan khusus untuk Kurenai.

"Kau ingin bersantai saat pelajaranku?" tanya Kurenai dengan senyum sinis dan sindiran pedas andalannya.

Sakura tertawa hambar sambil berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk manis di bangkunya. "Tentu saja tidak, Bu. Saya suka pelajaran ini jadi saya tidak mungkin bersantai. Saya akan belajar dengan giat, Bu!" Sakura menjawab dengan mengguncangkan kepalan tangannya di udara, tanda dari semangat. Kurenai manggut-manggut.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu menjawab beberapa soal untuk pemanasan?" tawar Kurenai dengan senyum sinisnya. Sakura kembali tertawa hambar kemudian mengangguk.

"Misalkan ada dua kereta yang masing-masing bermassa empat ratus kilogram dan enam ratus kilogram. Mereka bertumbukan lalu menyatu. Jika kereta pertama kecepatannya seratus lima puluh kilometer per jam. Berapa kecepatan kereta kedua?" Kurenai mulai melempar soal lisan tanpa jeda.

Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah berpikir untuk memecahkan soal itu kini mengeluh kesal. "Kalau lisan begini angkanya jangan susah begitu, Bu. Saya susah untuk konversi satuannya. Jangan seratus lima puluh, Bu." keluh Sakura kesal.

Kurenai menghembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah, kita ganti angkanya. Yang lain juga cari jawabannya berapa kalau kecepatan kereta pertama jadi seratus delapan puluh kilometer per jam?"

Mendapat angka baru, Sakura dengan gesit menghitung semua hanya dengan sedikit coretan tak kasat mata. "Dua puluh meter per sekon." Sakura menjawab tanpa ragu. Murid lain hanya memandangi Sakura yang memasang senyum lebar.

"Benar." Kurenai mengangguk kesal. Mendengar jawaban yang ingin didengarnya, Sakura pun tersenyum senang. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada bangkunya sembari mengentakkan kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke materi selanjutnya. Buka buku kalian halaman seratus dua puluh satu. Baca materinya. Nanti Ibu akan bertanya." Kurenai kembali berjalan ke arah meja guru dan meletakkan beberapa buku cetaknya dengan perasaan kesal karena Sakura berhasil menjawab soal dengan cara lisan. Sakura yang menjadi penyebab kekesalan Kurenai pun tertawa setan.

Satu jam pelajaran berlalu. Itu berarti pelajaran Fisika berakhir sampai di sini. Mereka harus lanjut dengan pelajaran Kimia. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Seperti biasa, Tsunade si guru tua bergaya remaja menyuruh Sakura untuk presentasi mendadak. Murid lain yang dapat bersantai seperti biasa hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai angin lalu. Sampai bel pulang mereka serentak keluar karena sudah membereskan buku dari tadi. Sedangkan Sakura masih harus membenahi bukunya dan melaksanakan tugas piket karena ia kebagian hari Senin.

Selesai dengan semuanya, Sakura segera keluar dari kelas. Ia memakai pantofelnya dan berjalan keluar. Sakura berjalan santai namun langkahnya harus terhenti karena dari belakang ada orang yang menarik tasnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, bersiap untuk murka untuk kedua kalinya. Namun ia hanya menghembuskan napas lelah saat matanya kembali bertumbukan dengan iris _pale green_ menyebalkan itu..

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau melakukan ini sekali lagi, adik kecil." ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan. Ia menatap Gaara yang sekarang sedang cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Tidak ingin Sakura marah lalu memukulnya, Gaara melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tas Sakura.

"Kau lebih kecil dariku, Sakura." balas Gaara cuek.

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Terserah Gaara mau berkata apa. Yang ia mau hanyalah pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Ia sudah terlalu lelah meladeni Gaara yang memang banyak tingkah.

Sekarang adik kecil itu mengganggunya dengan menabrak pantofel Sakura dari belakang. Sakura menggeram dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kau mau apa sih?" tanya Sakura gusar. Ia sengaja menghentikan langkahnya agar Gaara yang berjalan di belakangnya menabrak tasnya. Gaara kembali cengar-cengir. Sakura mengusap wajahnya, menahan kesal. Ia sudah diperingati agar tidak menonjok sembarangan lagi. Kakashi sudah mengancamnya karena itu ia harus menahan emosi.

"Pulang bareng." Gaara menjawab saat tubuhnya sudah sejajar dengan Sakura. Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

"Memangnya rumah kita searah?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan duluan. Gaara juga berjalan, sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Memangnya harus searah?" Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

Sakura mendengus kasar. "Kalau tidak searah untuk apa pulang bareng?"

"Untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Gaara turut berhenti. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit kemudian tangannya terulur ke atas kepala Gaara.

Ctak!

Sakura berhasil menjitak kepala Gaara dengan keras. Gaara meringis kesakitan. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tetapi Sakura tidak peduli, ia hanya berjalan duluan meninggalkan Gaara yang tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura menjitak kepalanya. Gaara melangkah dengan kaki panjangnya sehingga mereka kembali berdampingan.

"Ayo, pulang. Ini sudah sore." Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara sehingga mereka terlihat seperti pasangan Ibu dan anak yang baru saja pulang dari pasar.

"Tapi kita pulangnya jalan kaki." Gaara mencicit pelan. Sayangnya Sakura tidak menghiraukannya.

"Memang harus jalan kaki! Adik kecil sepertimu tidak boleh bawa motor atau mobil ke sekolah. Kalau mau bawa kendaraan, bawa sepeda sana!" seru Sakura kesal. Gaara yang tangannya masih digenggam hanya tertawa.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang Ibu." komentar Gaara dengan cengiran kuda khasnya. Untuk merespon komentar Gaara, Sakura hanya mendengus keras seperti kerbau.

Mereka menyusuri koridor lalu turun tangga. Sekolah sudah sepi, hampir setiap anak sudah pulang. Yang tersisa hanya sekumpulan orang pacaran, kakak kelas, dan orang-orang yang malas pulang ke rumah. Bangunan berbentuk jamur yang menjadi tempat untuk berkumpul dan menghindari panas serta hujan dipenuhi dengan orang pacaran dan para gadis rumpi.

 _"Sekarang Sakura sudah punya pacar ya!"_

 _"Ciee Sakura.. Nggak jomblo lagi nih!"_

 _"Selera Sakura bagus ya!"_

Berbagai macam ledekan itu terdengar memenuhi telinga saat Sakura dan Gaara lewat di depan mereka. Namun Sakura tak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya menanggapinya dengan satu kata, "Berisik!" dengan nada sinis dan sorot mata tajam plus lengosan tak peduli. Gaara yang sampai sekarang masih digandeng hanya membalas dengan melempar senyum manis, tebar pesona pada para gadis yang duduk merumpi ria. Sampai keluar dari lingkungan sekolah pun Sakura masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gaara tanpa memperdulikan semua candaan teman-temannya. Begitu mereka naik ke tangga penyebrangan, Sakura melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kenapa dilepas gandengannya?" tanya Gaara yang kini sudah berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Memangnya kau mau digandeng seperti anak kecil?" sinis Sakura yang masih kesal. Gaara terkekeh. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Gaara memegang tas ransel Sakura.

"Tasnya berat, ya? Mau tukeran?" Gaara bertanya saat ia mengangkat tas Sakura dengan satu tangan.

Tas itu cukup berat.

"Boleh." Sakura menjawab singkat.

Mereka berhenti berjalan dan menepi di pinggir. Gaara dengan sigap melepaskan tasnya dan memberinya pada Sakura, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Selesai bertukar, mereka lanjut berjalan. Gaara memakai tas ransel Sakura sedangkan Sakura memakai tas ransel Gaara.

"Pantesan kamu pendek. Bawaannya saja berat begini."

Sakura mendengus. "Kalau kau keberatan, kita tukar lagi tasnya."

"Jangan! Mendingan kamu bawa tas aku. Ringan kan?"

"Ini isinya apa?"

"Pena, sepatu basket, sama baju olahraga."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik Gaara dengan pandangan kesal, sementara Gaara yang diperhatikan memasang senyum manis andalannya. Tangan Sakura kembali terulur ke kepala Gaara. Kali ini Gaara lebih dulu menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Daripada jitak kepala, lebih baik kamu mengusap kepala. Begini." ucap Gaara dengan menggerakkan tangan Sakura untuk mengusap lembut pucuk kepalanya.

Sakura sempat diam di tempat. Terkejut akan tingkah anak kecil di depannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dengan hentakan kasar.

"Besok harus ada satu buku di tas ini." perintah Sakura dengan nada bicara dingin.

"Ada satu buku tulis kok."

"Maksudku buku cetak."

"Oke." Gaara mengangguk patuh.

Mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu untuk bercakap-cakap. Semua hal menjadi topik pembicaraan. Jika kehabisan topik, salah satu dari mereka akan membuka mulut dan topik baru pun tercipta. Begitu seterusnya, sampai Gaara berhenti di saat mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang ada yang ketinggalan." Sakura bertanya dengan nada was-was. Pandangannya beralih pada kedua ruas jalan. Ia sedang menghitung lamanya waktu untuk kembali ke sekolah jika benar ada yang ketinggalan.

"Ini.. daerah mana, ya?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah polos.

Sakura mendengus keras seperti kerbau. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Sakura memacu langkahnya agar berjalan lebih cepat sehingga Gaara jauh tertinggal di belakang.

"Mati saja sana!" seru Sakura kesal.

* * *

To Be Continue

Huahahahaha! Akhirnya author bisa kembali ke dunia ini lagi. Author bersyukur karena bulan ini banyak libur jadi author punya banyak waktu untuk mengetik dan bisa update hehe.. Author juga seneng karena ide untuk cerita ini selalu mengalir deras bagai air terjun Niagara. Bulan ramadhan ini memang membawa berkah:))

Kayaknya sih ga ada lagi yang mau author sampaikan untuk readers tercinta. Jadi kita langsung masuk ke pembalasan review saja yaa

Cekidot!

Haruchi Nigiyama : Hamlilah ya, ada pair GaaSaku lagi. Author suka si sama mereka berdua jadinya pengen pake mereka terus wkwk Tapi author juga seneng sama pair lain juga kok ehe.. Masalah konflik si belum keliatan yaa, mungkin nanti bakal muncul sendiri (lah?) kalo berantem si yaa bisa kalian liat sendiri mereka berdua gimana wkw

Vinajesica37 : Tengkiyuuuu yass.. Konfliknya nanti kali ya, buat sekarang enak ngeliatin mereka berdua pedekate dulu kali yakk wkw

Luca Marvell : Harus ada konflik dongg tapi nanti ehe. Lucu amat cerita kalo ga ada konfliknnya wkwk

TikaChanpm : Iyaa pair langka yang juga author cinta. Meskipun mereka langka, author ga bakal bosen kok ehe

Lya907 : Harus sabar mbak, ini puasa;) (loh?)

Lmlsn : Doain aja supaya lucu yahh, soalnya author humornya agak receh begitu hehe

Nurulitas as Lita-san : Iyaa .. Maksud author gantian gitu. Di fic kemaren kan Gaara yang lebih tua, makanya di fic ini Gaara lebih muda. Gitu hehe

Okee.. Sekian balasan review dari author nista ini. Maapkeun kalau balesan agak gaje gaje gimana gitu yaa. Author harap kalian tidak bosan berkunjung lagi ke sini yaa. Tengs e lot buat yang dah read, fav, follow, dan ngereview. Author harap kalian bisa balik lagi ke ff ini.. Jan bosan berkunjung ke sini karena author selalu menanti kalian semua..

Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan!^^

Sampai jumpa di chap depan!

Dadahhhhhhh;)))

Dengan hati yang dipenuh cinta untuk readers tersayang,

Author Lumutan.


	3. Chapter 3 : DORR!

Junior

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : Teens

Main Cast :

Haruno Sakura

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. EYD yang tidak sempurna atau salah dan berantakan juga termasuk. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Besok harus ada satu buku di tas ini." perintah Sakura dengan nada bicara dingin.

"Ada satu buku tulis kok."

"Maksudku buku cetak."

"Oke." Gaara mengangguk patuh.

Mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu untuk bercakap-cakap. Semua hal menjadi topik pembicaraan. Jika kehabisan topik, salah satu dari mereka akan membuka mulut dan topik baru pun tercipta. Begitu seterusnya, sampai Gaara berhenti di saat mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang ada yang ketinggalan." Sakura bertanya dengan nada was-was. Pandangannya beralih pada kedua ruas jalan. Ia sedang menghitung lamanya waktu untuk kembali ke sekolah jika benar ada yang ketinggalan.

"Ini.. daerah mana, ya?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah polos.

Sakura mendengus keras seperti kerbau. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Sakura memacu langkahnya agar berjalan lebih cepat sehingga Gaara jauh tertinggal di belakang.

"Mati saja sana!" seru Sakura kesal.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 : DORR!

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Matanya beralih ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jendela masih tertutup horden merah polos. Pendingin ruangan masih menyala sehingga ruangan itu dinginnya minta ampun. Yang membuatnya menghembuskan napas kasar adalah anak gadisnya masih setia tidur sambil memeluk guling. Sebelum memulai acara marah-marah, hal yang dilakukan wanita itu adalah mematikan AC agar tagihan listrik tetap sama seperti bulan lalu. Selesai dengan itu, tanpa basa-basi Ibu Sakura meloloskan selimut yang membungkus badan anaknya.

"Hei, semen! Bangun sekarang!" seru Ibunya dengan kesal. Kalau saja kamar ini berantakan, wanita itu pasti akan langsung menendang Sakura karena hilang kesabaran. Untung saja, Ibu Sakura masih menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya karena ruangan ini lumayan rapi dan bersih.

Sakura membalas seruan Ibunya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Bukannya bangun, gadis itu malah merengkuh gulingnya lebih erat setelah menggeliat-liat seperti cacing.

"Dasar anak gila." Ibu Sakura mengumpat dengan decakan sebal.

DUAKKK!

"AISHH!"

Benar. Berkat rasa kesal dan amarah yang ditahan sedari tadi, Ibu Sakura meluapkan emosinya dengan menendang Sakura turun dari kasur. Mendapat tendangan maut dari Ibunya, Sakura terbangun dengan rasa sakit berkumpul di punggungnya yang sudah berciuman mesra dengan lantai dingin kamarnya. Berkat tingkah laku Ibunya, Sakura sempat meringis kesal. Bahkan mulutnya masih berkomat-kamit untuk merutuki tingkah Ibunya di pagi yang cerah ini.

Tanpa disuruh Ibunya, Sakura cepat-cepat bangkit. Ia berdiri dengan air muka kesal setengah mati. Tanpa takut, ia mengadakan kontak mata dengan Ibunya. Mereka sama-sama melemparkan tatapan sinis. Bedanya Ibu Sakura melakukan itu sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Apa itu? Kau mengumpat? Kau mengumpati Ibu yang membangunkanmu?" cecar Ibu Sakura sambil memukuli lengan Sakura dengan mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Mengumpat apa? Aku meringis, Bu! Meringis!" balas Sakura dengan seruan. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan pukulan-pukulan maut Ibunya. Ia menahan tangan Ibunya sebentar lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengunci pintu itu dan berdiri di belakangnya untuk jaga-jaga, kalau saja pintu itu akan terbuka karena Ibunya membuka paksa.

"Hei, anak gila! Awas kau kalau keluar!" Ibu Sakura berteriak kesal sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang sudah dikunci aman oleh Sakura.

"Lebih baik Ibu menyelesaikan masakan sebelum mutung!"

Pupil mata Ibu Sakura melebar. Rasa kesal karena tingkah anaknya telah berganti dengan kekhawatiran akan menu enak dan sehat yang masih dimasak di kompor. Ibu Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega ketika derap kaki Ibunya tidak terdengar lagi. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Sakura segera mandi agar dia tidak telat ke sekolah.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura nampak siap untuk pergi sekolah. Seragam putih abu-abu khas anak SMA sudah menempel di tubuhnya. Kaos kaki putih polos yang tingginya sedikit di atas mata kaki telah membungkus kakinya yang sudah dialasi oleh pantofel hitam. Setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas ranselnya, Sakura keluar dari kamar.

Begitu keluar dari kamar apa yang dilihatnya adalah meja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan yang menggiurkan. Namun Sakura hanya lewat begitu saja karena ia tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Apa yang dihidangkan di sana adalah ikan. Sekadar informasi, Sakura tidak makan ikan kecuali ikan teri. Alasannya adalah dia malas makan dengan kemungkinan tersedak tulang ikan. Berkat alasan klise itu Sakura hanya makan ikan teri atau _fish fillet_ yang dibawa temannya.

Motor yang akan dipakai sudah dipanaskan oleh Sakura karena itu dia tinggal duduk menunggu Ayahnya. Tak sabar akan Ayahnya yang tak kunjung datang, Sakura pun berseru kencang, "Ayah! Kita akan terlambat!"

"Berisik! Dasar orang gila!"

Tiba-tiba Ibu Sakura kembali muncul. Ia datang dengan botol minum serta kotak bekal di tangannya. Sebelum itu, ia berhasil membungkam mulut Sakura dengan sehelai roti tawar yang diolesi mentega. Akibatnya sekarang Sakura menatap kesal Ibunya sambil mengunyah roti. Tak lama kemudian, Ayahnya muncul dengan jaket. Ia mengambil helm kemudian naik ke motor.

"Kalau tidak mau makan pagi, bawak bekal! Jangan sok kuat begitu." omel Ibu Sakura sambil memasukkan bekal dan botol minum ke dalam tas anaknya. Sakura yang diomeli hanya diam dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sana sekolah! Nanti terlambat."

"Aku pergi, Bu!" jawab Sakura sambil naik ke motor lalu duduk menyamping. Begitu menepuk pundak Ayahnya sekali, motor itu langsung melaju meninggalkan garasi karena gerbang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Dasar anak nakal! Pegang bahu Ayah!" teriak Ibu Sakura. Sayangnya suara tak lagi didengar karena mereka sudah menghilang pergi dari mulut gang. Ibu Sakura pun menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Bebal sekali sih."

* * *

Sakura mendengus sebal ketika ia turun dari motor. Ayahnya langsung putar balik meninggalkannya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sembari berlari menaiki tangga penyebrangan, mulutnya terus bergerak untuk mengeluarkan sejuta umpatan sebal karena perbuatan Ayahnya.

Ayahnya memang menyebalkan. Ayahnya memang orang yang pendiam, berbeda dengannya yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Tapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Masalahnya adalah Ayahnya adalah orang yang tidak mau susah, sama sepertinya. Untuk sampai ke sekolah, Ayahnya selalu lewat jalan tikus anti-macet lalu menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan tangga penyebrangan dengan alasan malas terkena macet kalau ia harus putar arah. Berkat alasan itu, setiap hari Sakura harus berlari menaklukan tangga penyebrangan agar ia tidak telat.

Sayangnya untuk hari ini, acara lari-larian menaiki tangga yang membuatnya berkeringat adalah sia-sia. Begitu kakinya menginjak halaman sekolah dengan napas terengah, guru _killer_ super menyebalkan yang bernama Mitarashi Anko menghadang langkahnya dengan satu jeweran maut. Di balik ringisan sakit, dalam hati Sakura mengumpati Anko. Karena Anko, kemarin ia dijemur sambil hormat bendera. Pagi ini dia dijewer karena terlambat. Dan Sakura tahu, Anko tak akan melepaskannya hanya dengan jeweran yang memerahkan telinganya plus segala ocehan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya seorang. Pasti akan ada hukuman lain yang menantinya.

"Kau ini memang sesukanya saja, ya? Kau kira sekolah ini punya nenekmu? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Kalau kau tidak mau sekolah ya tidak usah sekolah!" Anko mengomel sambil menarik-narik telinga Sakura yang mulai panas. Tidak mau mencari masalah, Sakura hanya diam. Sekali-sekali ia meringis.

Ocehan Anko terhenti ketika Sakura sudah dibariskan bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu. Laki-laki itu duduk berjongkok, memungut semua sampah yang ada di sana. Kurenai, guru kelas 12 yang tak kalah galak berdiri mengawasi gerak-gerik laki-laki itu.

"Bu! Anak bandel ini juga telat." Anko melapor setelah melepas jewerannya pada telinga Sakura. Sakura yang berdiri pas di samping Anko hanya memasang wajah sebal. Ia mengusap-usap telinganya namun matanya ikut mengawasi laki-laki itu.

Ctak!

Satu jitakan yang tak kalah pedas dari Kurenai meluncur ke atas kepala Sakura. Mendapat _combo hit_ dari guru _killer_ di sekolah seperti ini membuat Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, berusaha untuk menahan rasa kesal yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menatap kedua guru itu langsung pada matanya. Kurenai dan Anko berkacak pinggang sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap mengomeli Sakura jika dia buka mulut untuk protes. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura menghela napas sambil mengurut dadanya pelan. "Sabar Sakura, sabar." gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Ngapain kamu berdiri di sini? Sana! Bantu dia mungut semua sampah di sekolah ini!" seru Kurenai dengan wajah merah padam. Ia mendorong punggung Sakura dengan kasar, bagaikan seorang ibu tiri dalam drama.

"Iya iya! Tanpa Ibu dorong juga saya bakal ke sana! Marah-marah terus.. saya doain Ibu cepat tua dan banyak kerutan!" balas Sakura sebagai luapan emosi yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

Kurenai mendelik. Tangannya bersiap untuk menjitak Sakura lagi. Sayangnya gadis itu sudah melarikan diri duluan. Ia menghampiri laki-laki itu dan berjongkok bersama, memungut daun-daun kering yang jatuh dari pohon di bawah pengawasan Kurenai dan Anko yang setia dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kamu berani juga, ya?"

Suara berat serta kekehan pelan menyambut indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya tidak perduli dan tidak mau tahu tentang orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya pun menoleh. _Emerald_ itu beradu dengan _obsidian_ kelam milik laki-laki di sampingnya. Sesaat tangannya berhenti memungut daun demi saling melempar pandang dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya. Tetapi Sakura menatapnya sebentar kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tawa renyah terdengar dari Sakura.

"Berani itu wajib." jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan semua daun yang dipungutnya ke dalam tong sampah biru yang diberi label organik. Ia berdiri, memandang kedua guru galak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan super sinis.

"Hari ini saya ada ulangan Matematika, Bu. Saya selesai duluan, ya?" seru Sakura dengan menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel pada tangannya.

"Kamu jangan cari-cari alasan. Kalau ulangan juga palingan nilai kamu empat atau lima." Kurenai menyahut dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kalau kata _awkarin_ , jangan nilai saya dari _cover_ -nya, Bu! Ibu lihat saja nanti, pas saya kelas tiga, saya taklukin itu Fisika!" Sakura berseru dengan berkacak pinggang. Bahkan ia menunjuk wajah Kurenai dengan jari telunjuknya sambil menatap matanya langsung.

Benar-benar lancang sehingga wajah Kurenai kembali memerah, siap untuk mematahkan jari-jari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia ingin melangkah untuk menghampiri Sakura yang masih menunjuknya, namun Anko memegang bahunya, menahan langkahnya. Kurenai menatap Anko dengan pandangan marah. Tatapannya mengatakan, _'apa-yang-kau-lakukan?'_. Anko menggeleng kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Kurenai, "Dia anak yang cerdas. Kelemahannya memang Matematika tapi dia tetap mendapat tujuh atau delapan."

Kurenai menghembuskan napasnya. Melihat itu, Anko pun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kurenai. "Masuk kelas sana! Bubar!"

Mendapat izin resmi dari Kurenai, Sakura langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sakura berusaha untuk sampai secepat mungkin sampai-sampai ia tak sengaja menginjak ujung roknya dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Laki-laki yang menjadi partner Sakura untuk memungut sampah pun meninggalkan pekerjaannya lalu berlari ke arah Sakura. Laki-laki itu membantu Sakura berdiri. Sementara Sakura yang jatuh di depan umum menundukkan kepalanya, malu akan tingkah cerobohnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan wajah panik. Manik _obsidian_ kelamnya sibuk memantau keadaan Sakura. Helaan napas terdengar tatkala ia melihat ada robekan kecil di rok Sakura, tepatnya pada bagian lututnya.

"Sehat wa'alfiat kok!" Sakura menjawab dengan suara lantang. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Masuk sana!" Anko berteriak sebal. Ia tegak berkacak pinggang dengan wajah garangnya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Bu! Iya!"

Sakura menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. Sekilas, ekor matanya lari melihat name tag yang ada di seragam laki-laki itu. Ia tersenyum, "Makasih ya. Aku duluan!"

Belum sempat laki-laki itu mengangguk. Sakura sudah lari duluan. Dia berlari menyusuri anak tangga lalu berlari di koridor kelas. Sedangkan laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Melihat itu, Kurenai dan Anko kembali murka.

"Kamu juga! Sana! Masuk kelas!" Kurenai berteriak kesal. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kelasnya.

* * *

"Eh, kalian tau kak Ino?"

Seorang pria berambut mangkok tiba-tiba datang dengan hebohnya. Ia langsung duduk bersama rombongan kaum sejenisnya yang sedang bergosip ria. Mereka duduk di lantai, membentuk lingkaran seperti sedang forum karena ini jam kosong. Di kelompok ini, tidak semua laki-laki bergabung. Hanya ada Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba. Ditambah dengan Rock Lee si rambut mangkok yang datang tiba-tiba.

Mereka yang tadinya sedang membahas basket pun serempak menoleh. Mereka memandangi Lee dengan tatapan bingung. Lee yang merasa bahwa topik baru yang dibuatnya harus didengar pun duduk bergabung. Ia menatap teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"Kak Ino itu yang mana?" Kiba yang penasaran pun bertanya. Ia menatap ponselnya. Sekarang ia sedang membuka sebuah akun berisi gadis-gadis cantik yang _hits_ di sekolah ini. Lee mengambil alih ponsel Kiba. Ia sibuk mencari foto orang yang diceritakannya. Sambil mencari, mulutnya juga sibuk berkoar.

"Pokoknya kak Ino itu cantik. Dia itu primadona sekolah ini! Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru. Terus badannya itu tinggi, kurus lagi! Dia itu tipikal pacar idaman pokoknya!" Lee menjelaskan sementara teman-temannya sibuk mendengar.

"Berarti di.."

"NAH! INI FOTONYA!" Lee berteriak histeris sampai seluruh penghuni kelas yang asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing berhenti sebentar demi melihat kehebohan Lee. Lee cengengesan lalu minta maaf sehingga ia tidak lagi jadi pusat perhatian.

"Cantik nggak?" tanya Lee sambil menyodorkan foto seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu dengan poni samping yang menutupi satu mata birunya. Ia mengenakan seragam khas sekolah mereka. Di foto itu, dia tersenyum dengan _peace_ di mata. Berkat foto itu, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba cukup dibuat tercengang. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap sekilas lalu melengoskan wajahnya ke samping.

"Cantikan Sakura." gumam Gaara dengan pelan. Namun teman-temannya masih dapat mendengar komentarnya karena mereka duduk berdekatan. Mereka langsung menjitak kepala Gaara dengan sebal.

"Kak Sakura? Cewek yang kayak monster itu? Cantik dari Hongkong!" Kiba menyahut dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Cantikan kak Ino! Kak Ino itu orangnya lembut, manis, rapi, pintar lagi!" Naruto juga berkomentar. Ia mendukung pendapat Kiba, seratus persen.

Gaara mendelik. "Sakura juga manis! Dia juga rapi kok."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengar semua pendapat teman-temannya. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Sejak kapan Gaara peduli pada kecantikan seorang gadis? Sewaktu SMP dulu dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk membahas seorang gadis apalagi membelanya seperti ini. Dia juga tidak pernah lupa memakai kata _kak_ untuk orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tetapi ia menyebut Sakura dengan namanya. Tanpa kata _kak_.

"Dua hari ini kau kerasukan, ya?" Sasuke yang tadinya malas untuk menanggapi semua ocehan teman-temannya kini angkat suara. Ia sangat penasaran dengan tingkah sahabat baiknya ini.

"Kau suka Sakura?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Gaara yang tadinya melengos langsung menatap mata Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk malu-malu. Melihat reaksi Gaara, ketiga temannya yang lain membulatkan mata tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan Lee. Mereka terkejut.

"Kau suka pada orang yang memukulmu?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan. Namun Gaara dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gaara, kau sedang sakit?" Kiba menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Gaara. Ia berniat untuk memeriksa keadaan temannya. Kalau rasa hangat menyergap indra perabanya berarti Gaara memang tidak serius. Nyatanya tidak ada hangat yang ia rasakan. Artinya Gaara serius.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Sesuka apa kau pada kak Sakura?" Lee bertanya untuk memastikan jawaban Gaara akan berubah atau tidak.

Gaara mengangguk semangat. "Lebih dari aku suka basket!"

"Jadi kapan kau mau nembak dia?"

Pertanyaan sesulit aljabar yang dilontarkan Lee sukses membuat Gaara terdiam. Guratan senyum serta mata berbinar musnah seketika. Wajahnya sedikit murung dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Nampaknya ia sedang berpikir atau lebih tepatnya meratapi nasib.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Naruto langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. "Urusan percintaan itu memang susah, teman."

"Daripada kita bergaulau ria di sini, lebih baik kita ke kantin!" Kiba berseru dengan senyum lebar. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan Gaara sehingga teman-temannya yang lain ikut berdiri.

"Naruto akan mentraktir kita!"

Naruto yang tadinya sibuk bermuram duja dengan Gaara langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Keningnya mengkerut, tanda terkejut sekaligus tidak setuju dengan usul Lee yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Ayo, pergi!"

Belum sempat Naruto membuka mulut untuk melayangkan satu protesan, Kiba sudah lebih dulu menggandeng lengannya dan mengapit lengan Gaara. Dengan kekuatan yang sekuat gigitan anjing liar, Kiba menyeret Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka memimpin langkah untuk keluar dari kelas.

Kiba bersenandung ria karena hari ini akan memuaskan dirinya yang selalu menahan lapar. Sementara Lee dan Sasuke berjalan di belakang. Lee tak kalah semangat dari Kiba. Berkat kecocokan semangat mereka, koridor kelas 10 jurusan IPS dipenuhi oleh senandung ria. Lain dengan Gaara dan Sasuke yang masih bersikap normal. Naruto yang lengannya diapit oleh Kiba hanya pasrah diri. Seulas senyum masam terpatri di wajahnya. "Kalian memang teman-teman yang laknat."

Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi, bel istirahat akan berdentang memenuhi seluruh koridor. Namun kantin sudah lumayan ramai. Rata-rata, mereka adalah kelas sebelas yang memang sedang di fase nakal-nakalnya. Rombongan kelas sepuluh masih belum berani karena tidak mau macam-macam di awal masuk sekolah. Sedangkan kelas dua belas tidak mungkin lagi mau menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai di sini. Suka tidak suka, mereka harus merelakan waktu untuk belajar sebagai persiapan masuk universitas.

Mungkin pernyataan terakhir hanya berlaku untuk sebagian orang karena nyatanya, seorang siswa kelas dua belas sedang duduk santai sambil tertawa kecil. Rombongan Gaara sangat mengenal siapa kakak kelas itu langsung mendelik kaget. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang bisa diikat. Badannya cukup tinggi dan gayanya seperti orang yang lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah wajah laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan sahabat mereka, Sasuke!

Dari uraian fakta di atas, kita dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa laki-laki yang sedang dibicarakan ini adalah saudara kandung Sasuke. Tepatnya, orang itu adalah kakak Sasuke. Yang lebih mengesalkan adalah dia sedang duduk bersama gadis yang sedang ditaksir Gaara. Mereka duduk berhadapan, saling melempar tawa sambil menikmati minuman sesekali. Gaara yang melihat pemandangan miris di depannya langsung menghela napas, kesal plus berusaha sabar.

"Gaara, itu kak Sakura!" Naruto, entah ini adalah sisi polosnya atau memang ada unsur kesengajaan di sana, malah berseru memanggil Sakura. Sebagai manusia yang bertelinga tajam, merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hei, sini!" Sakura berteriak sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Laki-laki yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Sakura ikut menampilkan wajah. Ia tersenyum sambil menikmati minumannya.

Sebagai laki-laki sejati, Gaara maju dengan gagah berani. Badannya tegap dengan dagu terangkat seolah menantang. Langkah panjangnya membuat Gaara cepat sampai di depan Sakura. Teman-temannya masih berdiri di belakang, tidak berani karena dua orang yang duduk di sana adalah senior. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan mereka dengan wajah seriusnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Gaara menarik lengan Sakura sehingga Sakura harus berdiri demi menjaga keseimbanganya. Sakura ingin membuka mulut, melontarkan komplain atas sikap Gaara yang kurang ajar. Namun, Gaara sudah duluan membuka mulut.

"Ayo jadian."

Dua kata yang diucapkan Gaara sukses merubah atmosfer kantin yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Teman-teman Gaara mematung dengan tatapan tak percaya, begitu pula dengan laki-laki yang duduk di hadapan Sakura. Orang-orang yang ada di kantin sibuk menjadikan Gaara dan Sakura sebagai pusat perhatian. Bahkan, ada beberapa orang siswa yang mengabadikan momen bersejarah ini dengan ponselnya. Sementara Sakura yang dijadikan pusat perhatian tengah mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda bingung. Untuk urusan begini, sepertinya otaknya memang dirancang untuk memprosesnya dengan lambat.

"A-apa?"

"Ayo. Jadian. Sakura."

Gaara menggulangi permintaannya dengan sengaja memberi jeda di setiap kata. Sakura yang baru menyambung pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"HAH?"

* * *

To Be Continue

HELLO! WELCOME BACK~!33

First of all, author mau say tengkiyuuuu untuk semua reader yang setia menunggu ff kedua ini wkw.. Makasi yaa udah mau bersabar, makasi juga udah mampir sampai kalian menemukan ff ini, makasi udah ninggalin jejak, makasi dah kasi fav and follow, pokoknya makasi buat semuanyaaa33

Yaa.. yang kedua, jelas berisi permintaan maaf dari author. Author mohon maaf karena mungkin ada yang berpikir bahwa ff ini akan dilanjutkan tiga tahun lagi wkwk… Ga deng, canda doang. Author mau sedikit curhat nihh, dikit aja. Gapapa ya? Kalo mau di skip juga gapapa sih.

Jadi sekarang sekolah author dah fullday:( jadinya dari senin sampe kamis pulangnya jam setengah lima, terus hari jumatnya pulang jam 11:(( Sampe rumah, waktunya dipake buat ngerjain tugas sama pr:( Sisanya tidur karna capek:(((

Yang itu bisa di skip. Pokoknya karena perihal di atas, author ga bisa update secepat kilat. Mungkin author akan update paling cepat tiga minggu sekali gaess:( Kalo hari update antara hari sabtu atau minggu, atau yang berhubungan dengan kedua hari itu, contohnya malam sabtu.

Sekian yang bisa author sampaikan, untuk semua perhatian dan waktunya, author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Jangan lupa untuk hadir di chap selanjutnya yaa.. Diam-diam, author mengecek kehadiran kalian loh (bertingkah seperti guru) #calonguru

Ah, review yang masuk langsung author bales di sin yaa

Shinji Simisukii : Author seneng kalo kamu suka sama ff nya eheheh.. Membaca kata suka dari readers itu bagaikan memenangkan peringkat satu di kelas loh wkwk.. Bagi kalian yang punya jantung serta hati yang lemah, author sarankan untuk berhati-hati. Apalagi yang punya diabetes, hati-hati ya.. takutnya kadar gulanya naik karena tingkah manis Gaara wkwk

Haruchi Nigiyama : Author juga gatau ni, Saskey kan orangnya pendiem gitu, jadi susah nebak ini orang maunya apa, moga-moga jangan deh ya:( Ini waktu buatnya author sambil liat Mark jadi kepikiran gitu ehehe.. #fangirlmodeon

Ceexia : Berkat pertanyaan kamu, kemaren author rela mewawancarai emaknya Sakura lohh. Katanya pas hamil Sakura, emaknya ga ngidam apa-apa, cuman banyakin makan ikan sama sayur, tapi dominan makan ikan. Tapi selama masa hamil itu, kerjaan emaknya Saku itu nonjokin bahu suaminya. Sampe pas melahirkan, ditemenin suaminya, suaminya dijambak-jambak sampe rambutnya rontok lima helai:) Kesimpulan yang dapat diambil adalah emak sama anak emang sama-sama barbar:)

Kayano Haruka : Kamu ngomong apa nak? Author tidak mengerti. Tetapi itu pasti bermakna menunggu ehehe.. Maapkeun, author ga jago berbahasa Jepang:(

Luca Marvell : Sebenernya ini orang berdua emang konyol semua kok, makanya cocok kalo bersama. Yang satunya polos, yang satunya lagi lola alias loading lama. Kalo mau ketawa gapapa, author juga ketawa soalnya wkwk

AkaiYuki 0511 : Sekali lagi, ini orang berdua emang kekonyolannya tiada tara. Kadar waras dan normal hanya sekitar tiga persen tidak sampai:) Mereka gemesin kan ya, jadi cocok ya kalo bersama ehehe

Okei. Sampai sini saja perjumpaan kita yaa, sampai jumpa di next chap yasss.. Author menanantikan kehadiran kalian33

Dengan cinta dan hati berbunga,

AUTHOR LUMUTAN.


End file.
